saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:SAS 4 Gun Reviews
Hello everyone. Quite often, you may get a gun from a strongbox and think, “Is this a good gun compared to my BLUE 11**** gun (lol)? What auguments should I put in this gun?” What you’ll have to do is go to the page for the gun and leave a comment, then wait for who-knows-how-long for a reply from someone who might not be trustworthy. So what we are doing here is that we are creating a page for everyone to put down their comments on guns in SAS 4 (May be expanded to other SAS games later). To do so, log in and click Edit on the top right corner. Note that you are pressing the small Edit buttons next to the name of each gun, NOT the large Edit button for the entire page. Also, remember to add a date and a hyperlink from your name to your profile. This is a page for gun reviews, not arguments (not to be confused with Augments).'' PLEASE BE POLITE. HELP, NOT ARGUE. DO NOT EDIT OTHER PEOPLE'S REVIEWS.'' For instance: HVM 001: Bryan Kwok 25-12-2030 This is a great gun! The damage is strong, The pierce is awesome, and best of all the clip is large! Fire rate could do some improvement though. <--Good example, but maybe more description Whysoserious9028 31-12-2030 F*** you! This gun sucks! So do you if you like it! The damage is bad, just like you! The pierce stinks like you! The clip is horrid! Need I say more???? umad ;))) <--Bad example All SAS 4 Player Guns Pistols HVM 001 Bryan Kwok 14-09-2014 As a starter sidearm, this gun is surprisingly useful when it comes to picking off zombies, running away from hordes, or simply saving money. The damage is decent for Normal Shamblers or even Fetid ones, clip size is rather large, firing rate is good, and reload time is fair. Infinite ammo is the best perk as you do not have to worry about the bullets you will inevitably have to spam on the zombies. However, it will still need a long time to take down the tougher Stalker or Bloater. GoldenApple_NB 14-09-14 It is pretty useful compared those starter weapons. If you are medic and started with the SMG, it's advised to NOT waste the ammo. When you get this in RED version, DON'T USE IT. You can still use something like CM205 for the sake of ammo. Trailblazer Bryan Kwok 14-09-2014 Although the Trailblazer functions similarly to the Gigavolt, one of the best guns in the game, the Trailblazer is not excellent. First, it's very rare. The normal version hardly appears until late twenties and the RED counterpart nearly never appears before the sixites or more. Movement penalty is negligible but when using the Gigavolt, I already feel like reloading half of the time. With a clip of 6, it simply does not work. Besides, as one of the two sidearms that do not have inifte ammo, low level SASs may find sustaining this gun problematic. However, the damage is still great, and the arcing ability is unarguably amazing. The damage type also greatly wins over other pistols. Although, until you get Capactiy and/or Race-modded on this gun, using it may get on your nerves. Poison Claw Doomsdayglock 14-09-2014 Poison Claw is a deadly, devastating pistol that is unique because of it's chemical damage and when modded with tenacious, it could do more acid damage than stripper (red poison claw), excluding flechettes. It has a considerable amount of ammo and is a pretty good backup weapon when you are facing physical/thermal resistance zombies, since chemical weapons are quite rare in this game(2 out of 94, the other is stripper), it's a nice gun for starters anyway because most guns you get when you're in low level are physical, making this gun a great choice when dealing with physical resistance zombies. The downside is that it costs like the trailblazer for special ammo. Tenacious and deadly are augments that you'd like to get for this gun. Bryan Kwok 14-09-2014 Although the Posion claw uses special ammo that is not inifinite, it is an excellent mid-level gun. The large damage over time means that you can employ hit-and-run, fire-and-forget tactics easily, and is actually quite strong against most bosses should your primary weapon be useless (I.E. Striker vs Wicker). However, the 1 pierce greatly lets this gun down, and it perfoms pitifully against crowds. Recommended augs would be Tenacious, Piercing and Race-modded or Capacity. Deadly would not be great as the damage of the bullets themselves is not very high, but piercing and tenacious are almost musts. GoldenApple_NB 14-09-2014 Probably the best poss killer pistol in-game. Due to 0% movement, you can easily train, shoot and repeat on almost all bosses(don't use of regurg though). Remember to aug for DoT and you're good to go on Power Out! RIA 313 Doomsdayglock 14-09-2014 Ria 313 is a pretty average gun which does pretty high damage and is useful for starters use, you will probably find this gun in low levels(not red ones) and is a step up of your basic pistols. It isn't as overpowered as the other pistols but not too weak after all, so I could only say it's a simple and a standard weapon, it's small clip brings some disadvantages, however. Deadly and capacity are the augments you want for this gun for more stopping power and a larger clip for killing zombies. CM 202 A-Player A good upgrade from stock pistol, although guns like the Ria 313 are superior, I recommend this gun if all you have is the HVM 001. CM 205 GoldenApple_NB 14-09-14 Tired of clicking while running like hell to escape the zombies? This pistol's Full-auto function is best solution for you. Unlim ammo, 10rps full-auto, 0% movement, and decent 100 dmg per shot. If you are annoyed by semi-auto of all the other pistols and the movement penalty of Ronson 45, Keep this weapon. Ronson 45 Pootis Man September 14, 2014 Arguably one of the best guns possible if you can click at least 6-8 RPS. Huge damage, one of the few peircing pistols (and a huge amount of it, more than 4 zombies), a rather small clip size of 16/22 depending on wether it is RED or not, which can be fixed easily with at least 3 points in capacity, and a tiny movment penalty of 3%. This pistol not only allows you to shoot at the occasional non-shielder zombie little while running away, but to take down crowds of most zombies. With this pistol, you barely need to run anyway, unless you find crowds of multiple-resistant shielders or bosses. The RED version is outstanding and on my list the best pistol right up there with Trailblazer. Unfortunatley, while the other downsides may not sound so bad (-3% speed is nearly nothing, clip size can be fixed easily and is still decent), the ronson 45 is very rare in medium-low levels, and is fairly uncommon after that. Sabre Mustang Assault Rifles Ronson 65-a A-Player Although the Ronson 65-a is a good gun, it's not as good as people say. It deals a fair amount of damage at a fair rate of fire, with a decent pierce, while not even in the same group for power as the Gigavolt or Sub-Light, stock for stock its around the level of a planet stormer, if you have one, don't sell any good guns over keeping it, if you have one use it and see if you enjoy its play style! GoldenApple_NB 15-09-14 The AK-47 of the future. High dmg per round with decent rps, it is simply better than PlanetStormer. It will save your ammo AND kill faster. The low rps is problem if dealing with hordes, but it will kill fast. However, if you have much better aug PlanetStormer, then feel free to keep using it! Bryan Kwok 18-09-2014 Overrated, similar to the Ronson 55, but much better. The damage is good and the pierce is better. the capacity and fire rate is more than acceptable. What lets it down is that its rarity and the physical damage. i've gotten 8*** from Nanos but they do nothing to perform better than my Striker Raptor CM Gigavolt RIA 20 DSC RIA 20 Para RIA 20 Striker Wikia Contributor This assault rifle is exceptional at damage, able to one-hit-kill weaker zombies and the fire damage adds on to the pain this can deal. It has a nice ROF of 10 rounds/sec., but is semi-auto. Nice reload speed of 2.3 secs helps to keep the bullets going, and while the ammunition costs double that of normal assault rifle ammunition, the damage makes up for it. What's even better is that it's thermal, which overcomes Chitinous Hide zombies, one of the most common resistances. The RED version's damage goes from exceptional to insane, able to one-hit-kill stronger zombies. While the ammunition does seem expensive, ($1600 for 200) it's actually not that bad if you invest 2 points into Pay Grade. A moderately low movement penalty means that you get good mobility, making this gun highly effective against all bosses except the Wicker and the Red Necrosis Spawn. Recommended augments are Deadly, as always, Tenacious, to add on to the damage, and Capacity since it has a low clip size of 30 and that certainly needs improvement. Overall, this is a powerful gun and easily rivals the Sub-Light COM2 as the best assault rifle. Pootis Man (talk) 21:24, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Arguably best rifle ever, no downsides except for ok clip size. Chances are you'll get one red as these are fairly rare and you will get this mid-late game. 650 damage, 300+ damage over 2 seconds, 30 clip, click as much as you want with an RPS of 10 and a pierce of 2. With augments, deadly, tenacious, and capacity makes for a weapon that lasts 'till the end of time. Ammo cost isn't a problem even if it's a little high; by the time you get it you should have a steady income each mission. CM 405 Planet Stormer Doomsdayglock 15-09-2014 This gun is a pretty useful gun on early stage since it has a decent damage, high fire rate and a pretty nice clip size, making this gun pretty nice for dealing early stage zombies. This gun, however, is a kind of a money hog that 'eats' your money quite quickly(The ammo is cheap though, making some advantage). It's not ideal for bosses but good for crowds of weak zombies. Deadly is needed for this gun for augment and race modded+overclocked/capacity+overclocked are both nice augment set-up's for this gun(I prefer race modded actually).With correct augments, this gun will release it's true storming power and could be a great gun for a pretty long time. Bryan Kwok 16-09-2014 Plain terrible. The damage is low. The clip isn't large enough. Fire rate drains the ammo too quick. Big Fat money sucker. Even on earlier stages, the G-Class is more preferable. Definitely the worst gun of all CM weapons CM 451 Starburst HVM 005 G-Class Erendian (talk) 04:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC) While the regular version can be discarded relatively quickly, the Red version certainly has a place as a decent all around rifle if augmented with Deadly and Overclocked. Now, I don't mean rush out and find one right now because "OMG IT'S AMAZING". Cause it's not. But say you don't really have anything else going for you. Raptors are missing from your arsenal, you have no decent LMGs, and even though you have a super amazing gun like the oh so gooey Starburst, life is kicking your butt and it's only a 2*. This is when you turn to the Red G-Class that has been sitting in your inventory for no reason other than you don't like it. Even a few points into Deadly gives it a fairly high amount of damage, while Overclocked gives it an RPS to match some of the more notable assault rifles. And the best part is, it's cheap. You can get Deadly and Overclocked 5 for less than 100k, letting you save up for that great gun you'll eventually get. Plus, on an Assault Class, Adrenaline gives it wave clear to match a decently augmented Red Raptor. So, my opinion is, it's a great fall back gun when you just have nothing else to use. Unfortunately, the ammo is pretty expensive, and the clip size is small enough that Field Supplies doesn't give a whole lot to begin with. Because of this, Capacity is pretty high up there for consideration. For the most part, though, mine has had the wave clear to make up for the low amounts of ammo I get from Field Supplies. Wikia Contributor While the 005 G-Class may seem disappointing at first, (in my primary save I preferred my Para over it) it's actually pretty good early-mid game. I put Overclocked 2 on my Assault save's G-Class and did the same with my Medic save and it's very effective. I highly recommend you keep this until you get a RIA T7 or something. Mixmaster GoldenApple_NB 15-09-14 Some people simply look at the damage and sell this weapon, but remember that it has 2 fletchetts!!! It's dmg per shot is 180 not 90, and its 2-fletchette 12rps makes it have more fletchette-per-second than even Ronson 55. With proper augs such as deadly and race modded, it can simply easily mow down mobs, and hold the boss in place long enough if used with concussion. Also, best used against zombdroids due to the fact that they don't have energy resistance and will actually receive some stopping power. Sub-Light COM2 Wikia person Dealing a massive 800 damage the sub-light com2 is a very powerful weapon however it has a low RPS of 5 So you wont be needing deadly but you will need Overclocked. The ammo is cheap too so dont worry about that its only 80 for 200 and 320 for HD ammo. The movement speed is also slow which is a negative -20% but an upside is that is has a giant piece of 5 so this will make it ideal for killing big crowds. But it can also kill most bosses (Regurg, Wicker, And the zombie mech.) A-Person As said above, the Sub-Light deals MASSIVE damage, and having a high pierce, its arguably the best weapon in the game, while it is not as good as other guns for certain things,(such as purge nests can be taken easier with Gigavolt or Rocket launcher.) Its high pierce of 5 allows it to preform like every kind of gun well, Crowd control, Boss killer, Purge killer, and very few situations should you ever not have one equipped. Also its ammo is cheap! Hard Thorn Z-1 Assault Sniper Rifles HIKS S300 A player The HIKS is a really nice weapon for picking off bosses (excluding the Wicker) due to it's insane damage per shot (2000 damage without upgrades), and moderately fast reload time, but has a low pierce and is therefore not the best weapon to use for crowds (for better crowd control, use the Sublight COM2). This weapon also has a very low, if any, movement penalty which lets you shoot something, run for a little, then turn around and keep shooting. This makes it a good weapon against any of the faster zombies or zombies with ranged attacks. Hornet RIA 50 A player The RIA 50 is usually the first sniper rifle you unlock in the game, and it is useful up to level 20, and if you upgrade it, it can be useful even up to level 25. It has a relatively high pierce, making it a suitable crowd control weapon in the early levels, and the price of the ammo is not bad considering the fact that you can get a lot of stopping power. However, it's movement penalty means that you can and will have trouble against some of the faster zombies (ex. Runners, Stalkers). Pootis Man (talk) 21:30, September 17, 2014 (UTC) First sniper rifle, and easily the worst of them all. For starters, it is good until mid game, unless it's RED with good augments as all the other sniper rifles outclass it in everything even if it's red Lowest damage (750, RED 1500), Lowest RPS (2), Highest movement penalty (25% less), Tiny clip (5, red is 10 which is better but not ok), lowest DPS even if RED compaired to non red sniper rifles, outclassed in every single way possible by Hornet, lowest RPS makes it a direct downgrade to HIKS, as it has twice the RPS and more than twice normal damage not even counting the 1000 damage (2000 for red) damage over 2 seconds) Only upside is large pierce of 4. Otherwise I wouldn't even bother with it in low ranks if it didn't have that. Shotguns HVM 004 Wikia Contributor Being an HVM weapon, it may seem like it sucks, but since it was the first shotgun I got, I decided to use it. It was EPIC. (well, kind of) This shotgun combines decent damage per fletchette with a nice ROF and good reload. While the clip size is a bit small, it's actually the largest of all the shotguns, tied with the Stripper. I would recommend Deadly, as always, Capacity, since the clip size is pretty low, and whatever suits your fighting style for the 3rd slot. RIA 30 Strikeforce Stripper A-Player If played well, the best shotgun hands down. Although, if you cannot use this gun properly it can be very lacking. Its a full-auto shotgun, with an 18 round capacity by default, and its one of 2 poison guns in the game, the Tenacious damage on this gun is incredible, allowing you to shoot, then turn around and ignore them, as they will die shorty afterwards. Do not take its low base damage per pellet as making it useless, the Stripper is probably in the top 10 guns in the game if you can use it.(as in can be better then sub-light in a RED level 10 3star comparison) Another player Agreed with A-Player. If you use this shotgun right, it'll probably be the only weapon you need as the damage over time on this weapon is ridiculous if you can upgrade it (if you can, just keep upgrading until you hit level 10). The DOT (Damage Over Time) also gives it an advantage over shotguns when it comes to ranged kills. 1887 Shockfield Doomsdayglock 15-09-2014 Arguably to be one of the best guns in this game, this gun has a really impressive damage, enables you to take zombies or even boss zombies down in ease. It's pierce is also good and enables you to wipe out crowds of zombies The another advantage is that this gun has no movement penalty, letting you move as fast as you like and also delivering devastating strikes to enemies. The only problem for this gun is that is has a really, really small clip(5 actually) and you'd need to reload a lot. The preferred augments for this gun is capacity,deadly,adaptive(later on stage, you really need it),piercing. If you get this gun, just keep it and prepare to give the zombies some shock. GoldenApple_NB 15-09-14 In a rush? take hold of 0% movement AND 1600 dmg per shot firepower with this weapon! Probably the best gun to run through hordes of mobs and rushing through the map in Vaccine. However, it's not very suitable for boss battles, but with concussion, it'll be very useful supporting gun. SMGS CM 307 HVM 002 RIA T7 Erendian (talk) 22:24, September 15, 2014 (UTC) While I have yet to use a Red version, simply because I have other things to use, it should be stated that the Regular version is without a doubt a very strong gun at early levels. It gives decent wave clear and is perfect for the Regurgitators that you'll be running into very early on. My impression of the T-7 definitely went up when I realized you can take a Regurgitator down in one clip without augments. Unfortunately, at some point you will begin running up against bosses such as Devastators and, god help you, Wickers, which greatly reduce the effectiveness of this gun. All in all, it is fairly useful for a while, but can quickly be discarded as you get better guns, as well as when zombies begin to receive their own augments and Fiery Skin becomes a real threat. Pootis Man (talk) 21:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Direct upgrade to the o-k RIA 7, don't confust the two like I did. Anyway, nice damage, good fire rate, 45 clip, 1 peirce unfortunately, adds up to a nice thermal reliable fast-firing primary SMG. 8/10 beginning, 7/10 medium don't use unless very high augmented RED late game. Deadly, overclocked or tenacious barely matters as both increase damage. If you're getting overclocked you probably want to get capacity or your clip will drain fast, unless you want this to be a last-resort weapon (switch to when crowded for burning results) Wikia Contributor This SMG, in my opinion, is the best SMG in the game. Combining decent ROF, nice damage, good reload, and DOT makes this SMG a mini full-auto Striker. While its big brother is better, this is also pretty good. Clip size is a bit small, just like the Striker, so I would augment it the same way as the Striker. (Deadly, Tenacious, Capacity) CM 351 Sunflare Ronson 55 GoldenApple_NB 14-09-14 Probably THE BEST SMG in the game. DMG? check. RPS? double check. mobility? decent. Clip size? not enough compared to rps, but admit it; it's HUGE. Found one? USE IT. Some people might be annoyed by the ammo consumption of this gun, but hey, it's not as expensive as RED HVM 002 is it?. Bryan Kwok 15-09-2014 Overrated. This gun uses just too much ammo for too little effect. The pierce is impressive for an SMG but the damage is just too too too low. Also, it's found too late in the game, and by the time I've found a normal one I actually have founded at least 4 RED ronson 65a from promethiums Wikia Contributor While it may seem good, it's not. The damage is very low by the time you get this and the 20 RPS means that the 100-round clip is drained in FIVE SECONDS. Also you only get TWO CLIPS with each purchase. While the pierce is high for an SMG, it's heavier than most SMGs. Top that off with the longest reload time of all the SMGs, this weapon sucks. But you can put Overclocked 10 to essentially get a handheld minigun. However that just consumes ammunition even faster. Do yourself a favor. Get a RIA T7. Phantom Z-2 LMP GoldenApple_NB 15-09-14 Replace with DSC or RIA 7 ASAP. HVM 001 rather does the job better Machine Guns CM 505 Erendian (talk) 04:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) A great all around gun, if properly augmented to offset its weaknesses. A cocktail of Deadly, Overclocked and a third augment of your choice will pump this gun up to ungodly levels. Granted, you're spending over half a million getting just those two to 10, but this gun will keep you warm for quite a while. And with those two at even 5, you can solo bosses with a single clip. The only downside is big boys with Chitinous Hide, but you can usually lock those down anyway and just hammer at 'em until they go down. Well, I guess the fact that you're slow as a turtle could hurt, but in general things just can't get to you. If you have a 505 and the money to spend on it, you'll definitely like what you get. Just remember kids, reloading is hell. Bryan Kwok 15-09-2014 Awesome damage, huge clip, good rps, nice pierce. Excellent defensive gun if it doesn't have skeletonized or heavy's skill. Other than Chitinous Hide Zombies, you pretty much kill everything. Not very economical though, and i don't like physical damage. Still, very nice weapon to use. Best of all LMGs, no doubt. GoldenApple_NB 15-09-14 Compared to Ronson LBM, it has higher DPS with much better stopping power. However, if you are struggling with eco, recommended to replace with Ronson LBM. Otherwise, Great gun to have. Wikia Contributor Easily the best LMG in my opinion. (Supermarine only has 2 pierce and its clip size is smaller) Combining a high 1980 DPS (2310 RED) with a high clip size of 210, and a pierce of 3, this weapon is excellent for crowd control. Just remember, it has a colossal movement penalty of -40% and a slow reload time of 4.10 secs, so I would recommend Deadly, as always, Overclocked, to increase its DPS even more, (you can replace Overclocked with Skeletonized or Race Modded) and Capacity, to increase its clip size even more. (Capacity 10 gives you a colossal clip size of 630!) But remember, if you're struggling with cash, the Ronson LBM is a better choice for you. HVM 008 Ronson LBM Wikia Contributor In my opinion, this is not very good. But it does deal a nice 1800 DPS with only 6 rounds a second, and with 4 pierce, the highest of all LMGs, the LBM uses less ammunition to achieve a similar output as other LMGs, such as the HVM 008 and the CM 505, making this the best LMG for you if you're struggling with cash. It also has a 3.6 sec. reload time, faster than most LMGs, but it's still very slow and the 90 rounds not good, as it's even less than the Z-5 Heavy. Top that off with a -43% movement penalty, the highest in the game, and you've got a gun that disappoints me. But as said above, it's ideal for you if you're struggling with cash, but otherwise, get a CM 505. Supermarine Z-5 Heavy Wikia Contributor The Heavy's starter weapon. The best of the 3 starter weapons, with the highest DPS and a large clip, larger than even the Ronson LBM. But since it's a starter weapon, the DPS is still very low and is outclassed by even the RIA 7. Replace ASAP. Rocket Launchers HVM MPG T-102 Jagdfaust T-101 Feldhaubitz Gebirgskanone Flame Throwers Ronson WP Flamethrower Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 guns